


Creating the Magic of Us

by Enterthetadpole



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, Fire eating, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strong man, contortionist, magician, sword swallowing, tight rope walking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterthetadpole/pseuds/Enterthetadpole
Summary: Life in the circus can be full of both amazing wonder and painful longing for the people in it. Anti has loved and admired Marvin the Magnificent for as long as he can remember, but both he and Marvin have lovers and status that make it impossible for them to be together.Unless one of them takes a chance...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinnamon_Lord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Lord/gifts).



With a flash of white smoke, the magician appears in the center ring. The roar of applause and sounds of delighted surprise cry out in a symphony to his ears. His long sweeping hair reaches the small of his back in a cavalcade of pearly-silver ringlets, but the long mane is nothing compared to the brilliant blue of Marvin the Magnificent's eyes.

His eyes were the afternoon sky and fresh mountain breeze. His laugh, the midnight stars. The way that the light danced in the shadows of his incredible smile could move mountains as well as the heart of one man watching from the shadows. The dark green eyes crinkle in delight at the way Marvin's cape trails behind him as he plays to the crowd. The familiar tightening in his hollow chest the only feeling he craves on yet another one of the magician's top billing nights.

He's dressed to kill in rich shades of lavender and cream, drawing the audience in with a few dramatic snaps of his cape. The man in the shadows watched along with the captivated crowd, his eyes never leaving Marvin's mask-covered face as he introduced the trick to the audience. He's seen this illusion more times than he could count, but Anti isn't paying any attention to the cheap parlor trick. His attention rests solely on the curve of Marvin's hips and the way his pink lips draw back to form that showman's smile. 

Anti's heart fluttered when the magician glanced his way, unable to tell if he'd been spotted this time from his place behind the stage. Marvin's gaze lingered for a moment, but his attention was quickly diverted back to the volunteer from the audience that he was currently "sawing in half".

With a harsh snap, the conjoined boxes were separated and the trick seemed to be a smashing success by the stunned roar of the crowd.

"And there you have it, ladies and gentleman! A man once whole, now divided by the raw power that flows through my fingertips."

Anti sighed at the sound of his voice, fingers nervously playing with the hem of his black t-shirt as he watched Marvin complete the trick with a few Latin words and a swift maneuvering of the boxes. Marvin snapped his fingers, commanding the volunteer to rise from the box, showing the audience that he was once again whole. The crowd erupted with praise for the magician, clapping and cheering as he wrapped up the act with a theatrical bow.

Mentally, Anti was up there with the magician on stage, relishing his brilliant aura and the way his smile could shine brighter than the sea of stars above them all. This was Anti's favorite part of the night, just standing here behind the stage and watching the beauty of Mavin flow through the still night air.

"Let's all give a round of applause one more time for Marvin the Magnificent!" Called Mark's deep booming voice and the magician gave another dramatic bow.

Anti clapped hard as the crowd roared even louder than before, with a few of the bolder ones standing up. A few a coins were thrown onto the stage, which Mark was quick to collect as Marvin took his leave. He'd have to pass right by Anti on his way towards his trailer, and the green-eyed man bit his lip at the thought of holding a conversation with this gorgeous creature.

Mark introduced the next performer to take the stage, which was the start of the "freak show" portion of the evening, so to speak. A thin, yet muscular young man was quick to take the stage, dressed in a blue form-fitting leotard that left nothing up to the imagination. The brunette boy began his contortionist routine, and all eyes were on him as Ethan twisted his lithe frame into impossible shapes and odd positions.

But Anti could care less about any of that. Marvin was heading his way, and this time he was going to strike up a conversation with him whether it killed him or not. Marvin removed his cat mask and cape as he walked off stage, and Anti felt the air leave his lungs as he gazed upon the unfiltered beauty that was Marvin's features. He opened his mouth to say something but immediately closed it once he noticed that the ringleader, Mark, was rushing up to Marvin's side, holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Wonderful performance, Darling," the ringmaster purred to the magician. "Astounding and captivating as always."

Marvin blushed at the compliment and sighed at the bundle of white roses. They were just as perfect and lovely as Marvin himself. Anti slid back into the shadows and away from the couple, shaming himself for even attempting to speak to someone like Marvin. What the fuck did he think would happen? He was in a lower class than the magician, both literally and figuratively. Marvin would never be seen associating with a freak like him unless it was to ridicule Anti for his snake-like appearance. The green-eyed man was quite the spectacle, with dyed green hair, a forked tongue, and scale-like tattoos that covered his entire body. And if that wasn't enough to keep Marvin at a distance, the multiple piercings, sharp black fingernails, and his penchant for swallowing swords would have been the nail in Anti's metaphorical coffin when it came to the magician. 

Marvin didn't belong in his world. He belonged in a cushy trailer that had every accommodation a rising star like him would ever need. Marvin belonged with Mark, and judging from the little glimpse of their private moment together, Marvin seemed to agree. He was happy with Mark, and never failed to show it, whether in public or in private. Anti should be content with the knowledge that Marvin was well taken care of, relishing the joys of his own relationship he held with Mark's twin, Damien, but he couldn't help but crave the very thing he couldn't have. And so, like always, he watched from the darkened corner as Mark placed a tender kiss on Marvin's willing lips, moving to whisper sweet notions of what was to come later that night into his ear. And all he could do was sigh, feeling his heart crack a little more as Marvin walked away in the strong arms of another.


	2. Chapter 2

The show ended with a grand finale of fireworks as Damien projected balls of fire from his mouth like some sort of dragon. Anti was partially focused on the sword he was inching down his throat, and partially entranced by Marvin as he watched from the area in the back that was reserved for the performers. The freak show was always the part the drew in the crowds, and despite their ability to keep the audience's interest, they were considered cheap entertainment in the eyes of people like Mark. The freaks were nothing more than a public spectacle, talentless rejects that couldn't make it in normal society. Anti was a prime example of that, and Mark never failed to remind the green-haired man of his worth in life whenever he came too close to Marvin.  

Anti felt the blade nick his esophagus, forcing him to pay attention as he pulled it back out with an exaggerated smile. He only took his eyes off of Marvin for a second, but by the time he turned back, Marvin was gone. He'd missed his chance to talk to him earlier, which he was still kicking himself for. He needed to hear Marvin's voice wrapped around his name at least once, then maybe he'd be able to move on from this obsession. Damien was a good man and all, but he wasn't Marvin, and that has put a definite strain on their relationship lately. 

With the show over and the crowd gone, the freaks were left to clean up the stage area while the others headed back to their trailers for the night.

"Anti, a word if I may," Damien whispered as Anti began to sweep up.

His green eyes looked quickly towards Damien, trying to smile as best he could. They hadn't talked much over the past few days. Damien had been taking extra time with performing his new fire routine with expert flair, leaving Anti to fill his nights with thoughts of Marvin.

"If this is about last night," Anti starts softly, "I'm sorry that I wasn't in the mood like I should be. You have needs, and - "

"I don't care about that," the taller man sighed, grabbing a hold of Anti's right shoulder. "I just want us to try and make things better between us. Meet me in the red tent after we've finished cleaning up. I have a surprise for you."

Damien placed a small kiss on Anti's cheek, turning to help Nathan clean up the stage. Anti sighed, finding it difficult to feel enthusiastic about whatever Damien had planned. His mind was always focused on Marvin, and Damien, no matter how hard he tried just wasn't what he wanted anymore.

The wise thing to do would be to break it off before things became worse and Anti ended up hurting Damien even more than he already did, but to Anti it just wasn't that simple. Damien was Mark's brother. His twin actually. And even though they were estranged, Mark wouldn't hesitate to toss Anti out on the street if Damien ever asked him to. His presence here was already unwanted. At least to him it seemed that way. No one but Nathan was brave enough to befriend him, and that was only because they shared a routine a few years back. 

Nathan had about as many piercings and ink on his skin as Anti, and his love for exotic daggers put them on common ground. They've been fast friends ever since. But Damien was another story entirely. Anti fell hard and fast for the firebreather when he was first recruited half a decade ago. He was shy, afraid that his appearance would disgust someone as gorgeous as Damien, but the firebreather found him to be quite the catch. It was easy to be with Damien, and their relationship was as natural as breathing. This was of course before he ever knew about Marvin's existence. The magician didn't join the circus until late last year, and ever since he performed his first act on stage, Anti has been completely enamored by him.

By the time the stage area was cleared and cleaned, Anti was beyond exhausted and quite cranky. He reached into his back pocket, pulling out his pack of cigarettes to smoke the stress away. Damien didn't mind, saying that everyone had their own vices in life. He made his way towards the tent, exhaling a thick cloud of smoke through his nose as he pulled back the curtain and stepped inside.

The small tent was the only place that any of the couples were allowed to have privacy. It was made for anyone in a relationship to use. Many of them called it the "Room of Romance" while the more direct and crude called it the "Fuck Tent". It was usually laced in the scent of heavy perfume and flavored smokes, but tonight it was clear that Damien had spent a huge amount of time making it actually romantic.

There was an elegant table with a red tablecloth placed in the center. Among the bright white plates of delicious roasted chicken and brightly colored vegetables was a large bottle of red wine chilling in a container of ice. The two chairs were wiped clean of any sawdust, and to the right of their lovely meal was a thick mound of plump pillows and blankets.

Anti's heart twisted in his chest at the effort that Damien has made just for him. He needed to try to thank him for tonight, and get the image of bright blue eyes and silver hair out of his mind.

"Good evening, my love," Damien's voice echoed from the shadows. "Please take a seat and enjoy the show that I have created just for you."

Damien's voice could always do certain things to him, and Anti shivered as the rough baritone of it wrapped around his head like a silk cloth. His lover had gone to incredible lengths just to please him, and Anti had to try and do the same. Just for tonight.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The fire show that Damien performed was just as spectacular as it's always been. The way the flames illuminated his features so perfectly was just an added bonus. Damien was gorgeous, even for a freak. His hair was dyed bright red, kept long on the top and short with his natural black coloring on the sides. His tan skin was covered in ink, just like Anti's, and his eyes were a striking shade of blue when his contacts were in. And although Anti loved the warm chocolate pigment of his natural eye color, the more extravagant you looked, the more the crowd loved you.

Anti was properly thrilled by Damien's performance, and the evening was actually going pretty well despite how rough things have been recently. They ate and talked, laughing at old jokes and smiling at recalled memories. It was almost like Marvin didn't even exist. Almost. 

The wine flowed like water as they laid on the giant mound of blankets and soft pillows. Their bodies were tangled up together, just savoring how wonderful the other one felt. Anti might as well have been floating on air by the way Damien's lips crept up his neck and shoulders.

"You are beyond my greatest treasure," he whispered into Anti's pointed ear. "Your beauty pulls me closer, like a moth to a flame."

Damien always knew how to arouse him in a way that made him feel almost normal. Like the sound of Anti's own doubts and fears about those sideways glances weren't even there.

The two caress each and every part of each other's naked forms way before they began to make love. This relationship was precious and fragile, and they needed time to truly connect. By the time that Anti began to feel the heat from Damien's wetted fingers, he was already lost inside his own mind. He was flying amongst the pale moon and silver stars, but the blue eyes that were beckoning him closer were not the false ones from the man sliding in between his legs.

They were Marvin's. They would always be Marvin's, no matter how hard Damien tried to relight that flame that once set them on fire. Anti's eyes were closed, just taking in the barrage of different sensations as Damien began to slowly roll his hips. He couldn't deny that it felt heavenly to be underneath such a devoted lover, but his mind kept trailing off down a different path. The image of Marvin's parted lips flickered behind his eyelids, and Anti quickly lost himself in how ethereal the magician looked as he breathlessly moaned.

Anti could practically hear how sweet his voice sounded as it curled around his name, spreading goosebumps across his damp skin. He knew that it was all just a fever dream, that at this very moment Marvin was moaning someone else's name. The chanting of Mark's name was almost like a mantra, and Anti cringed as it filled his head. Marvin would never be his, but he just couldn't accept that right now.

Little did he know that across the way, in a cozy trailer that belonged to the ringleader himself, Marvin's thoughts were aimed at the mysterious man in black, rather than on his lover's lackluster performance. Marvin stared up at the ceiling as Mark gently thrusts into him, trying his best to fake the pleasure that Mark seemed to think he was giving him. Every time they were intimate it was always the same damn thing, and as much as Marvin adored his partner, the sex was just plain awful. He needed something more. Something passionate and wild that would leave him breathless and starry-eyed, not bored to tears and falling asleep. Mark just didn't have a good rhythm, his pillow talk was cringy, and he never actually came close to finding Marvin's prostate. 

Mark had no idea how Marvin actually felt about such things, but telling Mark would absolutely destroy him. There were other things that were more important than sex, and the magician knew that. It was what kept him holding onto his lover's hand during the gentle aftercare, and enjoying the rushed kisses before his time on stage. Mark loved him, and adored him as if he were the most precious thing in the entire world. But that's not what Marvin wanted. He wanted to be with someone as wild and free as he was on the inside. And that just wasn't Mark.

Anti was getting closer to his fall, and the flickering images of Marvin were blending into the face of his actual lover. Damien groaned, sliding his calloused hands over the surface of Anti's tattooed skin, his breath as hot and sensual as if he were still breathing fire. The familiar feeling of a snake coiled and ready to strike was in their bellies, and soon a rush of burning heat was falling in between the two. Damien was only a moment behind, leaning down to bite the side of his lover's neck. Anti cried out as he was filled, Marvin's name on the tip of his tongue.

"I love you," Damien shuddered, his eyes enraptured as his lover fell deeper into bliss. Anti's green eyes opened, staring at absolutely everything and yet, nothing at all. His response was as automatic as breathing, smiling up at the image he mistook to be Marvin.

"I love you too," he breathed, reaching up to caress Damien's cheek. "You'll never know how much I love you."

Anti meant every word of it, but only when it came to Marvin. Damien would always hold a special place in his heart, and Anti is thankful for what they had when they actually had it. But he's tired of playing pretend. He doesn't want to hurt Damien any longer, but he can't work up the courage to tell his lover that he isn't happy with him anymore. It would absolutely crush him to know that Anti has been pining for another. So Anti will keep lying through his teeth to maintain the illusion of happiness, tucking his true feelings away where no one would ever find them.   


	4. Chapter 4

His eyes were blankly fixed on the ceiling, heart slowing as Mark's fingers traced invisible patterns on his smooth chest. His mind was captivated by another, and the soft touch of his lover left such a bitter sense of dissatisfaction in his heart. Marvin dispised how fickle he was when it came to what he wanted, but he's been longing for something more than this for quite a while. He loved Mark, but his sinful flesh is craving the wild touch of someone else. Someone he's noticed in the shadows but never had the courage to approach.

On the nights that Mark decided to try and bring him pleasure, Marvin was often fantasizing about the man in black. He doesn't know much about him, not even his name, but he likes what he sees. The man in black is covered in snakeskin tattoos, giving him a primal appearance that drew Marvin in almost immediately. He's noticed his forked tongue and the way it slides down the blade of the sword in his throat, and it excites him in ways he never knew were possible.

But this man is a freak, and even though Marvin longs for a taste of something wild, Mark is safe and comfortable, and he couldn't just leave without at least trying to mend what was wrong between them. It didn't have to be this way, and Marvin knew that he shouldn't run off to chase a desire that might leave him burned in the end. He should play it safe and stay with Mark. 

"You're awfully quiet tonight, babydoll." Mark murmured, snapping Marvin back to reality. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tired, that's all." He lied, because he was too much of a coward to say what was really on his mind. Mark lifted his head up from its place on Marvin's chest, not buying that excuse for a second despite how much Marvin wanted him to. This was the fourth time this month he'd failed to finish his lover off, and he was starting to worry that Marvin wasn't as into their little sessions as he once was. Of course, he had no clue that it was so much deeper than that. Marvin was slowly wandering away from Mark, heading down a dangerous path of infidelity that could easily get him hurt.

"You know I can tell when you're blatantly lying about something. Is it about earlier? You seemed very distant when we were together, baby."

Magicians were easily able to lie. You had to in order to thrive in your career, but Marvin hated lying to Mark more than anything in the world. He sighed as he placed his hands on Mark's tense shoulders and slowly rubbed them in soothing circles. 

"My mind is in a thousand different places," Marvin admitted. "Lost in magical spells and doubts of my own abilities. You are doing nothing to cause or aid my distractions, mo grá."

Mark peered into those blue eyes as if he were trying to find another reason to question Marvin's excuse, but instead, he slid up his lover's body to press a soft kiss against his lips. The kiss was sweet and tender, and Marvin was relieved that he could feel the tension that built up in Mark's muscles loosen at his words. Marvin hadn't lied to Mark, but it also wasn't the truth, and he hated himself for that. The ringmaster deserved so much better than this. 

The somber mood that accompanied the sweet gesture of love soon melted into passion as Mark's roaming hands grabbed at every inch of the magician's body, and soon, the swelling in his loins was back in full force. It was so unbelievably frustrating how Mark was able to touch him just enough to vaguely scratch that itch,  but not enough to bring him the satisfaction he desperately craved. And Marvin was far too exhausted to try and fake his way through another lackluster performance for tonight.

"I'm going to step into the shower, mo grá," Marvin whispered, pulling away from the heated kiss, his heart twisting at the disappointment in the other man's eyes. He very well couldn't leave things the way they were right now. Mark was a hell of a lot more sensitive than anyone ever knew, and tended to take things to heart, whether they were good or bad. Marvin would have to find a way to quickly fix this, or Mark would begin to suspect something he shouldn't.

"Would you like to come with me?"

Mark's smile returned at once, and their fingers interlaced together. Then with soft bathrobes on and clothing draped over shoulders, the two men walk hand in hand towards the collection of stalls at the edge of their temporary home. The water was warm and they kissed a little more, but he knew that Mark wouldn't try anything bolder than this if they were in a public area. 

"Have you thought about what I asked you last week?" Mark asked, lifting up the magician's hand and kissing his left ring finger. "It would only take a few days to get everything arranged."

Marvin's lips twitched into what he hoped would be a soft smile, but at this point, he wasn't sure if he was capable of smiling anymore. Mark had asked him about marriage a few times now, but Marvin was always just able to keep his answers vague enough to keep Mark around.

The desire to be with Mark was there. It always was, but he knew in his heart that he couldn't be happy with him for a lifetime. He needed more, and holding Mark like this was wrong. 

"I'm just not the marrying type," Marvin said, finally. "My devotion is to my craft, Mark. I'm sorry that I can't give you more than that."

It seemed as if the other man had been expecting a much harsher response, and it broke Marvin to see an almost relieved look in his brown eyes. 

"Then I guess I'll just have to wait for you a little longer, my sweet spellcaster," Mark chuckled "But I would wait a thousand years just to have the chance to make you happy."


	5. Chapter 5

The next night's performance began like it usually did, with Mark addressing the crowd in his trademark dramatic style. The audience always ate up every word he ever spoke, and it set the tone for the rest of the night pretty easily. Most of the performers were pretty pumped up after Mark's energetic introduction, but tonight, things were obviously different. Mark's voice was a little shakier than it normally was, and the audience could pick up on the subtle cues that he was very anxious about something. Even the performers were thrown off by it, looking to Marvin for answers that he wouldn't provide. The magician was distracted and distant tonight, scanning the audience for the mysterious man in black. The very same man that invaded his dreams last night.

It was only a brief moment of intense passion that played out behind his closed eyelids, but it was enough to fan the flames of curiosity a little more until it was all that Marvin could think about. The sharp bite of his lips against Marvin's skin, the warm blood running down the scratches on his back, the feel of Anti sinking so deeply inside of him played on loop, and Marvin's curiosity for that forbidden fruit was becoming an all-consuming need.

His blue eyes searched the crowd for any sign of him, going through the motions of his performance like he was on autopilot. The audience couldn't really tell the difference. But Mark could. 

He'd woken up alone this morning, clutching onto Marvin's pillow that was left behind in his stead. There was no note, no explanation as to why he'd left so abruptly this morning, but Mark could see something in Marvin's eyes that terrified him. It was a look of longing, like he was desperate for something that wasn't there. The very same look he noticed last night when he spoke about marriage. Marvin was hiding something from him, but he had no idea how he should address it, if he ever would.

They were still together, and Mark was thankful for that, but he didn't want to lose Marvin to a problem he wasn't even aware was there in the first place. He'd do anything in his power to keep his beloved by his side. He just hoped that Marvin would fight just as hard for him. It's not the first time that Marvin has become dissatisfied with the things he had. His heart is very fickle, and his affection is fleeting if his attention is drawn elsewhere. He becomes obsessed with the things he can't have, and Mark usually has to distract him with something better in order to keep his interest in the ringmaster alive. Honestly, it's a miracle that Marvin has stayed with Mark for as long as he had, and it would only be a matter of time before someone pulled him away for good.

The magician's performance ended and the crowd cheered with praise, tossing coins onto the stage as he bowed dramatically. And like he always did, Anti watched from the shadows, hiding behind the stage and longing for a taste of what Mark had. 

Tonight would be different though. Anti was going to make sure of that. Even if it would eventually cost him the warm safety of Damien's touch, he needed to feel the shimmering rays the magician's light, if only for a moment. Inside his back pocket was the note he had written countless times, but the words were true to his heart. Anti had timed the bows and the fanfare to know that he had only a small window of time to place the note on the small table inside of Marvin's dressing room. 

Luckily for the green-eyed man, Marvin seemed slightly distracted tonight, as if he were trying to find something that he'd lost in the crowd. Anti couldn't even begin to imagine what would have been so captivating for the magician to fixate on tonight, but it must have been important enough to cause him to give such a toned down performance.

Anti kept to the shadows as he slipped into Marvin's dressing room, leaving the note on the table where he knew the magician would find it. He didn't write his name on it. That would be madness, of course, but perhaps there were enough clues for Marvin to know who wrote to him. Anti is gone in a flash, retreating behind the stage with his heart in his throat. He was so nervous and thought for a moment that he might actually pass out from the stress. He just hoped that Marvin wouldn't become disgusted once he knew who his admirer really was.

For once, Marvin is glad that Mark isn't waiting for him with flowers and sweet words. The desire to just be alone with his thoughts is blocking anything else from his mind. That is until he sees the note neatly folded on his dressing room table.

Confusion turned to curiosity as he picked it up, reading the words that Marvin never knew that he needed to hear.

 _My silver star above the clouds,_  
  
_You are too bright to be seen, and too stunning to be held. You are a beacon of light that has captured the black velvet sky as well as my heart. I know that we may never meet, but please remember your grace and beauty will always be my greatest desire. I long to be able to touch your lips, even if only in my dreams._

_I love you,_

_Your dark shadow behind the knife blade_

It was only the fluttering of Marvin's breath that caused him to connect that the letter had left his fingers to fall the ground below. His heart stuttered in his chest, overwhelmed by the beauty of this stranger's bared soul. It was too much for him to take at that moment, and his knees gave out as he crumpled to the floor, eyes softly shut and fluttering behind closed lids.

Anti's genuine love for Marvin was enough to make him faint, but it was also enough to draw Mark's attention to the loud crash that came from Marvin's dressing room. Maybe his words were a bit _too_ powerful.


	6. Chapter 6

The loud crash from the dressing room was enough to grab Mark's attention, who was now rushing towards the closed door as quickly as he could. Marvin's little fainting spell was only about a moment or two long, but he had enough sense to stash the note in his pocket as soon as he came to and heard the frantic footsteps outside of his room. Mark didn't need to see this. There was already so much strife between them, and this would be the nail in their coffin as far as their relationship goes. Marvin only had enough time to hide the note before Mark entered the room and saw him lying on the ground. 

Why was he so sensitive? They were just words scribbled on a damn piece of paper, written by a freak that craved a taste of the good life. They didn't mean anything to him, right? He had Mark, and he should be happy that someone so well off wanted to spend his days with the likes of Marvin. But even though he tried to lie to himself, the truth was festering in his heart like a deadly disease, and soon, it would kill off everything that Marvin held dear. Those words did mean something, and that person behind such beauty was more than what his status deemed him to be. He was delicate, a true gentleman with the soul of a poet. But he was also wild and terrifying. It captured Marvin's attention immediately, and he needed to find a way to meet this person. Whoever they might be. He just had to do it without Mark ever knowing, which was a hell of a lot harder than it appeared to be.

Mark dropped to his knees, his brown eyes wide with shock as he scooped Marvin up into his lap. Marvin resisted the urge to roll his eyes, knowing already how much Mark was going to baby him because of this. Why in the hell did he have to faint? He felt incredibly stupid, and now he was going to have to deal with mother hen Mark for the next two weeks.

"My love, are you alright? What happened?!" Mark asked, frantically raking his panicked eyes over him to see if he was hurt.

"I'm fine, darling. Just lost my footing, I suppose. You know how clumsy I am." 

Marvin was trying his best to just brush this off as a joke, but much to his misfortune, Mark wasn't taking the bait.

"You're not fine, Marvin. Did you hear how loud that crash was? You might have injured yourself."

"I think I'd know if I-"

"Nonsense!" Mark interjected, cutting off Marvin's reply. "I'll have the physician look you over just to be sure. But until then, I don't want you out and about. You're staying put where I can keep an eye on you."

"Are you fucking serious, Mark?! It'll take a week for Robin to get here!" 

It was as if Mark had gone temporarily hard of hearing from the way that Marvin was being ignored. With a loud huff, Mark had the magician cradled in his strong arms as he carried him out of the dressing room. The frown on Marvin's lips from the blended embarrassment and annoyance of being coddled would have killed a lesser man, but Mark was only focused on getting them both back to his trailer.

Luckily for the magician's ego, there were only a few people here and there to watch the grand display of Marvin being held in his boyfriend's arms. Most of the comments seemed out of genuine concern than gentle teasing, which helped both of them feel slightly relieved. But on the way out, Marvin's gaze caught the stare of someone he's never noticed before, hiding in the shadows like a specter. His green eyes appeared to reflect a forlorn look as he watched Marvin leave the stage area. It was strange, to say the least, but the image of that man in the shadows stayed with him, looming in the back of his mind. 

"I am perfectly capable of undressing myself," Marvin hissed as Mark began to unbutton his shirt once he was placed on their bed. "I'm not a child to be - "

The silver-haired man's sentence was cut short by a strong set of hands beginning to massage his skinnier shoulders. Marvin groaned at the feeling, and relaxed enough to let Mark finish undressing him. What Mark lacked in sexual chemistry, he more than made up for in sensual body rubs. But Marvin was still pouting the entire time like a toddler stuck in time-out. Or at least that's how it felt to him. He couldn't stay cooped up in this damn trailer for a fucking week just because his partner was overly cautious. He needed to be out with the public, entertaining the masses and eventually figuring out who wrote that note.

It's not the first time he's received an anonymous love letter, but it's the first time he's ever had a reaction like this to something so simple. Perhaps he really did just need to take a break from Mark and experiment with the freaks for a bit. This is most likely just a phase, a period of restlessness that he'll soon outgrow, but he felt that if he didn't explore this new attraction that he'd surely go mad.

"You're so tense, little dove. Just relax and let me dote upon you for a while." Mark murmured against the shell of his ear, and Marvin had to grit his teeth to keep himself from screaming. He couldn't take it anymore. The constant coddling, the disappointing sex, the lack of excitement; it was all becoming too much for him to bear any longer. He loved Mark, but he wanted something more than this. He needed an adrenaline rush that made the hair on his arms stand up. Something rough and primal, passionate and white hot. And no matter how hard he tried, Mark could never give that to him. But maybe someone else could.

 


	7. Chapter 7

It was nearly midnight by the time Mark finally fell asleep, lying awkwardly over top of Marvin on the bed. The magician was gritting his teeth, trying his best to move Mark to the opposite side of the bed so that he could get up and leave. He couldn't stay here another second, being treated like an infirm by his overly attached lover. It was driving him crazy, slowly suffocating him to death. 

Marvin held his breath as he gently slid Mark's arm off of his waist, quickly replacing his body with his own pillow so that Mark could still hold onto something that at least smelled a bit like him. He was thankful that Mark was a heavy sleeper, sighing in relief when Mark didn't even stir. Marvin waited a moment, watching his partner closely to make sure that he'd stay asleep before he decided to leave the trailer. Luckily for him, Mark was balls deep in a good dream, smiling slightly as he mumbled something under his breath. He almost felt guilty for the way he felt, gazing down at the man that was trying his hardest to give Marvin whatever he wanted. But any fleeting moment of guilt that he felt was quickly removed from his mind, replaced with the image of a freak he'd never noticed before now.

Marvin was sometimes too stuck in his own little world to see what was happening around him. Apparently, this admirer has been pining over him for quite some time, and Marvin, being the slight narcissist that he is, never even noticed. But he saw him now, hiding behind the curtain of the stage every night, staying in the shadows so that no one would ever know the way he felt inside. 

At first, Marvin wasn't sure who might have sent that note, but the more he thought about it, the clearer it all became. The shadow behind the blade was Anti, always watching his every move with those piercing green eyes. The freak with the snake-skin tattoos and the forked tongue, covered in piercings that acted as a warning sign to others. He was terrifying and mysterious, but that only seemed to entice Marvin all the more. He wanted to walk amongst the freaks, to taste that danger on his tongue and live for the moment like they did.

The freaks lived by their own rules, doing as they pleased. They weren't stuffy and boring, overprivileged and snobby like the people he was used to associating with. In fact, they wouldn't even speak to someone like Marvin for fear of being shunned or shamed. They were different, but Marvin was beginning to see that being different wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He wanted to seek Anti out, perhaps to just talk or maybe to even explore this little fantasy of theirs. That wouldn't be such a terrible thing to do, right? They would only be experimenting with each other in secret, if it even came to that, that is. Who really knew what would happen once they actually met.

Marvin was adept at moving silently. It was a skill that he'd honed as a magician. The area that the freaks inhabited wasn't very far away from his own piece of the world, but it was like stepping into another planet once he was pulled towards it.

Unlike the neat and trim mobile homes of the main stage players, which was what Mark called himself and the others who were not connected with the sideshow, the freaks floated around in smaller tents that were sprinkled around much shabbier trailers to lay their heads for the night. Marvin had no idea what he would even say to Anti, if the sword swallower was actually the poet whose words were powerful enough for the magician to fall over like a shy schoolgirl. Even now his pale cheeks were scarlet at the memory, but he had to know, even if it ended in a broken heart.

There was also the not so small matter of Anti's lover, Damien. Not only was Damien ruthless and prone to anger, but he was also Mark's identical twin brother. No two brothers could be as connected as them. Literally, as they were once conjoined by a large section of skin and muscle until a risky surgery separated them nearly a decade ago. Mark raced to the softer and kinder life of a ringmaster, while Damien embraced the freak within. For years they resented each other's choice, but with finding new love they seemed to mend fences rather quickly over the past few years. They weren't truly brothers again, but they were getting much closer.

Back during those times, Marvin had been as encouraging as he could be to Mark, and thankfully Mark listened. With a slight sigh, the magician realized that Anti must have done the same. How painfully ironic it would be if Anti was the man behind the note that could rip the brothers apart again.

With that last thought, Marvin paused his heart and stood still, now halfway between Mark still sleeping in their bed and the unknown thrill. Was this something that he truly wanted to risk?

As if the sky decided to answer his question, there came a sudden sound of music in the air. It was the soft strings of what sounded like a violin, and the gentle melody made Marvin's body glow like fire. The tune was low and full of a yearning to be captured by someone who was worthy of it. Again, Marvin's feet were moving, and this time his purpose was clear. He needed to find the creator of such a lovely melody, and as he turned a corner, there he saw him.

Anti was leaning against the thick trunk of a tree, with the light of what seemed like a thousand stars shimmering off of his pale skin. The dark tattoos rippled across his arms and legs, and in his nimble hands was a violin and bow. He swayed as he played his song, with eyes closed and lips slightly opened. It was an amazing sight to behold, and Marvin drank up the vision like it was food to his starving soul. Marvin stayed as quiet as he could, but with a last couple of steps Anti’s dazzling emerald eyes opened wide to see who his hidden audience was, and with a gasp, Marvin knew that he had been caught in the shadows.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Marvin didn't know what he'd even say to someone like Anti, who was a hell of a lot more intimidating than he'd first anticipated. He'd never seen Anti up close before, only ever noticing him from the crowd on occasion. This man seemed like someone he wouldn't want to piss off, just from his appearance alone, and Marvin paused when he realized that he'd never actually heard Anti speak before. His act was more of a visual thing, rather than one that required a bravado monologue like Marvin's. He didn't have to speak to draw in the audience. He had their attention at first glance.

He considered turning back, just pretending like he didn't already know who left that love note on his dresser, but that wasn't exactly plausible at this point. Marvin knew too much to just let it go and return back to his life of complacency with Mark. He wanted adventure, and Anti could most definitely provide what he'd been yearning for. At the very least he could satisfy Marvin's need for intimacy that wasn't overly soft and gentle. Anti looked as if he were into some pretty kinky things, just from the piercings and the bifurcated tongue. He wondered how something like that would feel against his skin, or how sharp Anti's nails really were. Could they break the skin and make him bleed? Would they leave scars? It was all so exciting to imagine, and Marvin couldn't turn away from such an exhilarating future any longer. He wanted to explore every avenue he had when it came to Anti. Mark was simply an afterthought to him now.

Anti lowered his violin and bow, unsure how he should react to seeing Marvin so close to him. He was actually looking at Anti, noticing his existence for once. He'd imagined what this moment would feel like at least a million times, but it couldn't compare to reality at all. Anti's heart was pounding like a drum, anxiety churning in his belly. He couldn't interpret Marvin's gaze, and it made him feel uneasy. Was he disgusted by Anti's appearance? Or Maybe he didn't expect to see him playing such a graceful instrument like the violin. Anti doesn't put out that kind of vibe, and he knows how other people see him. But to have that look coming from Marvin of all people cut him deeper than any blade ever had.

"I'm sorry if my song was a disturbance," Anti murmured, voice deep and rough. "I never did learn how to properly play."

"No, no, It was lovely," Marvin quickly responded, trying to hide the way his body shook from Anti's voice. "I-I just didn't expect to hear such a beautiful melody at this time of night."

Anti felt his lips curl up into a smile at the subtle compliment. Marvin's voice was so soft and gorgeous, vastly contrasting to his own that made it sound like Anti was forever trapped in that half-awake state. Marvin licked his lips, taking a step forward. He wondered what he'd sound like during sex. How that voice would feel as it caressed the shell of his ear. The thought was incredibly intoxicating. Perhaps a bit _too_ intoxicating.

The magician took another step forward, and Anti could virtually feel his blue gaze trailing up the lines of his legs, hips and torso. Only the faintest blush appeared on the cheeks of the sword swallower at how Marvin viewed him now.

"I've come to ask you a question," Marvin whispered, taking another deliberate step towards the other man. "But I need you to promise me, even if the answer is no, that you'll allow me to imagine that it was you, just for tonight."

Anti had no idea how to even begin to respond to this. Marvin was like a determined firefly in the thicket of the dark woods. He was too bright and delicate for the world of freaks, and yet he still came, and apparently, he came for Anti. The sword swallower balled up his fists, nails digging into the palms of his hands as he waited for the other to speak. The silence between the two as they stared at each other was painful, and whatever power was holding Marvin's words hostage also held Anti's own tongue. He settled on nodding, silently granting the magician's request.

Marvin exhaled at the promise, and he took one more measured movement through the thick grass to close the distance between them. Marvin was close enough to pick up the scent of Anti's aftershave. He could see how the tattoos blended effortlessly into the pale skin of his arms, and how his eyes were a dazzling shade of green.

"The letter," Marvin began. "Are you my shadow behind the blade?"

It was hard for Anti to imagine that Marvin would ever figure out that it was him. He assumed that if he was ever discovered that it would have been many years from now. Perhaps he and Damien would be married, with the circus a vague memory in their aging minds. Occasionally, Anti might pause to imagine a different life, running his hands through Marvin's long, silver hair, and laughing at a joke only they understood. But this was moving at a speed that his tattered soul could barely take, and although it frightened him, he needed and wanted to confess.

"Yes," he murmured, unsure how Marvin would react to hearing this revelation. Anti was still a freak at the end of the day, and nothing, not even the love of someone like Marvin, would ever change that.

"Why me? You have such a wonderful partner, and yet you long for my touch?" Marvin whispered, catching Anti a bit off guard. He expected to hear disgust in Marvin's voice, but instead, he heard intrigue.

Anti chewed his bottom lip, lowering his gaze to the ground. How exactly could he explain to Marvin how he felt? He couldn't just come out and say that he was practically obsessed with Marvin. That wouldn't get him anywhere he wanted to be.

"I love Damien, but he's not like you. No one is quite like you, Marvin."


	9. Chapter 9

The beauty of the night's sky was wondrous, and Marvin was left feeling lighter than air as he took in Anti's words. He"s used to hearing those sorts of things from Mark, who often told him that he was one in a million. But when Anti said it, it just felt so different. More sincere  _\- perhaps._

Marvin couldn't quite put his finger on what it was or why his heart seemed to gallop in his chest just from being near Anti. He assumed it had something to do with how forbidden this all was. Anti had a lover and so did Marvin, but yet here they are, staring into each other's eyes under the light of a trillion plus stars.

It was the most loving moment Anti could remember experiencing, and that was counting every little thing that Damien did to woo him in the beginning. Damien was a certified hopeless romantic when it came to Anti, and it was like this secret side of him that only Anti was privileged enough to see. The magician's pull was similar to Damien in a few ways, and part of that realization caused Anti's throat to tighten. Both bright lights in the enveloping darkness. Damien's a red-hot flame that Anti yearned to touch. To chance his fingers to be burned by the heat of his passion. Marvin, was a blinding moon as brilliant as any of the stars above them. So close but just out of Anti's reach.

"Where should we take these admissions?" Anti asked slowly, his feet taking a tentative step forward, and his heart fluttered at Marvin standing perfectly still. The knife swallower was used to his appearance causing others to avert their eyes or, much worse, to just give unapologetic stares. As if the dark tattoos and thick callouses made him somehow bulletproof.

The magician frowned at the question, his mind racing as fast as the blood through his veins. They were practically speaking a love song to each other. Their motions swayed and souls lifted as they considered the next steps of their crime. It wasn't just broken souls that they would leave if they began anything together. Mark and Damien were twin brothers. Conjoined at one point in the past. They still carried scars in both the literal and figurative sense. Marvin was too aware that the idea of Marvin finding another would kill Mark inside, and worse yet if he ended up in the arms of a freak like Anti.

"I don't know," Marvin whispered. "Mark is...he's a good man."

"As is Damien," Anti replied, daring another step forward. "We can just keep what we have within our own hearts. I truly just needed to at least tell you how I felt. The longing I can live with, but not the secret."

The magician bit his lip as he considered, and Anti relished the appearance. His mind slipping away for the fleetest of moments as to how to make Marvin do it again. Perhaps a well-placed kiss on the smaller hand, or a soft brush of his thumb to the reddening cheek. The green eyes were a roadmap searching for so many new places to guide himself to the home he always wanted.

The stillness was too much for either of the men's bones, and Marvin was the one who moved this time. Anti marveled at how the small feet wrapped in nothing but white bedroom slippers moved effortlessly through the night. The pearly dressing gown almost floating with the cool breeze that was only rewarded for those who chose to stay up late enough to feel it. There were confessions and apologies in the sideways glances that both of them were casting behind them.

Marvin could envision Mark caving in, arms wrapped up in a pitiful attempt to keep himself together. Damien, always needing to rebel from his brother would focus his sorrow outward, and leave whatever was stupid or weak enough to not clear his path left in piles of burning ash.

They would break them.

Both Anti and Marvin knew this. They  _knew_  this, and yet they were still surging forward. Slowly getting used to the feeling of self-hatred and disgust right underneath the surface of their skin. Learning to lean into the pain of their internal heartache, and pry away the hold that each set of muscled hands had on their hearts. One finger at a time. 

The distance steadily decreased between them, until finally, they were close enough for Anti to notice that Marvin's small nose had a light sprinkle of freckles upon it. He chuckled softly, not knowing how else to react. The magician was just as equally enraptured by the taller man's eyes. They were green. That was always known, but the delicate strands of aqua electricity that shone in them were....unexpected.

"Secrets are only welcomed in magic," Marvin muttered. "Anywhere else they destroy you."

The pale hand reached out, palm upward and waiting. Anti's eyes flickered downward and placed his fingers in the soft places in between. Interlaced, then tightened.


	10. Chapter 10

Anti knew that his sliding out of the small trailer would not go unnoticed. Even though, the green eyed man moved as silently as he could as he crept back inside of the world he shared with Damien. In his right hand he held the neck of his violin as tightly as he dared, not wanting to risk it slipping from the slight shake of his grip. Melded into the scarlet blankets of their bed the other man laid as still as a statue. The warm sounds of slumber made the bare chest rise and fall over and over again.

Not thinking of anything but placing himself back under the bedsheets, Anti undressed quickly. Then nude and slightly breathless, his slithered onto the mattress, and waited. If Damien was actually asleep, he would know very soon.  Anti held his breath and listened for a change of rhythm, but everything remained the same. Then feeling like his lungs would burn like lava if he didn't finally relax, he exhaled into the cool air of the night.

Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to remember what had happened. The smell of Marvin's skin still lingered in his nose. A mixture of lavender and honey, wrapped in white like the angel he destined to resemble. Even now, if Anti focused his attention enough, he could still feel the pressure of the magician's fingertips in the palms of his hands. The way that the starlight danced in the crystal blue eyes and rounded pink lips as he was smiled upon, as if he was truly remarkable. 

Anti sighed loudly, and then realized his mistake. The shift in the bedsheets and warmth snaking around his waist told him volumes without speaking a word. 

"Where did you go tonight?"

The rich baritone of Damien's timbre was always even keeled, that no one, not even Anti, could truly tell what emotions were under the surface by just the voice. It was always the fire breather's face that gave him away. The flash of red light in the dark pools of his gaze. The slight flare of his nostrils when he knew he was being fed a lie. It wasn't as if Damien was violent with Anti. Far from it, as a matter of fact, but the fear that his presence could muster had always been part of their relationship. A bubbling rage just below the surface, and Anti needed to tread this water carefully.

"Playing under the stars," Anti said, his tone hopefully casual. "I'm startled that you couldn't hear anything."

The arms adjusted, and Anti braced for the tanned face pulling him towards the muscled chest. Damien did, and soon the sword swallower was twisting around to look into the handsome face of his lover. He needed to stay calm. Lean into the story that he was about to spin like the acrobat he needed to be.

"I did hear your violin," Damien muttered, his brown eyes so much more piercing when the blue contacts weren't in. "Stunning as ever, but what I question is why you stopped in the middle of your song. You never do that...unless you were interrupted."

This was a curve that Anti had not counted on, but Damien was right, now thinking back on what occurred. The ballad that Anti had been serenading the trees all around him had not been completed. Marvin had come towards him with such beauty and purpose that Anti had frozen in place. Had even apologized the white haired man for disturbing his sleep with his tune.

"Saw something in the clearing," Anti muttered much too quickly, and Damien's raised eyebrows confirmed this. "Ended up being nothing but a bird, or something like that. I must be getting jumpy in my old age."

Anti smiled, trying to press into the joke, but Damien did not mirror his expression. If anything, he was looking even deeper into the green eyes for signs of what really had happened.

"Perhaps you shouldn't be out at night, darling...if the simple flutter of the wings of a bird causes you such a start. Your lovely melodies should never be silenced."

This was of course meant to cause a reaction. Anti was aware of this too, and sure enough the piercing stare had returned with a purpose. A subtle dance of their wills to see who would crack into pieces first. Anti willed himself to keep it together. To not allow Damien to find a way to gently control his nighttime strolls as much as so many other things in his life. 

"I'm just on edge because of the new sword routines Mark is wanting me to learn for the new show," Anti says quickly. "I'm sure I'll be - "

"Mark has you learning another routine, does he?"

The flare of the nostrils and Anti's muscles tensed. Why in the hell would he put Mark into this conversation, when he was trying his best to lead this away from Marvin, and not towards it?

"It's fine," Anti soothes, bringing his hand to cup Damien's jaw. "Nothing that I can't handle with a little more time, Dame. Please...don't make this a bigger issue than it is."

Damien was deep in thought by the hum that escaped from his lips, and as if to keep the follow up questions at bay, Anti pushed himself onto the other man's mouth. Held himself there, firmly pressed in until finally the large mouth parted to allow Anti to kiss him like Damien needed it to stop the third degree. The strong hands to rub onto the tattooed skin like fire and smoke and everything different than the softness of the magician in white. Damien and Anti would kiss until it became more. A collection of heavy breathing and half formed curses. It wasn't what Anti truly wanted anymore, but it would quench his thirst until the cold waters of the crystal blue eyes returned to him.

Even if only in his dreams for now. 


	11. Chapter 11

The morning came too slowly for Marvin. He had made it back and into his bed easily enough. Mark was always a heavy sleeper, and even though the dark eyes looked slightly confused at the magician heading out earlier than usual, he thankfully said nothing about it. Marvin needed air and solace now. His mind a whirl or gentle words and dirty thoughts throughout the night. Even he had twisted himself in the bedsheets to take himself in his own hand. The desire to inhale the green eyes and tattooed skin until he climaxed with Mark still snoring beside him.

Guilt wasn't a pretty color on his cheeks, but he wore it in muddled patches. The washing in the shower did little to dull what was happening to the white haired man. Stupidly, a small part of him had hoped that just confirming Anti's note would be enough to quench his desires. Just a nod that it was him who had bared his soul, but that it was suicidal for their hearts and careers to surge for more. How foolish had they both had been to talk, let alone touch.

"You seem distracted. Want to talk about it?"

Ethan's keen blue eyes were looking over at Marvin with the type of expression that said that he knew everything wasn't fine. A contortionist that could bend an ear just as well as his body parts.

"No...I'll be fine. Just didn't sleep as well as I usually do is all. Feel off of my game."

The smaller man hummed in warm understanding. He was bare chested and stretching his arms and legs after twisting himself into some very simple positions. Just a few that would get the audience interested in more as the spectacle continued on. His act was only one of many throughout the side show. 

"Still, you're the highlight of the matinee," Ethan continues after a small amount of silence. "I'm sure if you needed to take a few nights off to get some more rest, Mark wouldn't even bat an eyelash."

Marvin inhales and exhales deeply at the idea, and then shakes his head slowly. The very idea that he goes to Mark about feeling anyway but wonderful would have the doctor called and place him on bedrest. Bedrest would mean more needless fussing about his health and more time under Mark's watchful eyes until he improved to the taller man's satisfaction. In the meantime Marvin would have no time to figure out what he and Anti had together. And Marvin needed that time more than anything. 

"He loves you so much," Ethan whispered, watching the magician's soft expression. 

"What?" Marvin answered back, startled. 

Ethan giggled, already bending into a new set of positions as he spoke. His thin arms and legs becoming as curvy as pretzels. 

"Mark," Ethan said kindly. "I see the way he looks at you when you are..." He paused, and then giggled again. "When you're doing anything practically. Performing, talking to fans, eating a sandwich...man is heads over heels for you."

Marvin chuckled himself at the turn of phrase considering at that precise moment Ethan was twisted around so that his heels were literally over his own head. Ethan gave a small wink as he straightened back up again and sighed. 

"You're such a strange little man, Ethan," Marvin smiled. 

"Same could be said of you," Ethan smiled back, "And thank you."

The rest of the morning and early afternoon goes by fairly quickly. Marvin had enough to be working on with adding a couple of new tricks to his night act. Mark was how he always was when concerned about him. Fretful and clingy with just enough charm to make it impossible for Marvin to truly despise his behavior. There was also the distance that Marvin and Anti seemed to magically know they needed to keep from each other. The tattooed man wasn't anywhere to be seen today, and Marvin both hated and needed that to be the case. Only until he had a better plan as to what to do with the feelings that they knew that they both had. 

Damien however, was lurking around as if he knew that something was amiss. His eyes so much like Mark's when he didn't have the fake blue contacts in them. Marvin could have just been being paranoid, but it seemed that whenever he felt a rush of warm heat he would look up and see the fire breather staring at him. Never an accusatory air, but more of a soft note of warning that he was around. Always at the edge of the darkest corners to know what was happening in their world. Cataloging it for further study. Whenever that would be needed. 

Granted, Damien did this to everyone. The careful and silent observation. It was yet another difference he had with Mark. Damien was the confident statue which allowed people to come towards him. Mark craved love and affection, and would search it out like he was starving.

Nightfall finally made it's way to the circus, and after Marvin's performance he made his way back to his and Mark's trailer. The only thing on the magician's mind was to get a warm bath and wrap himself in his bedcovers until morning. Exhaustion from the day was resting on his small shoulders, and thank god that Mark would be out late tonight dealing with some meetings with some late night investors, and going into the neighboring town for some supplies. Marvin would miss Mark, but needed time to think by himself. 

The bathtub was small, but Marvin would be comfortable enough in it. There was only one actual bathtub on the grounds. The rest were stand up showers, but for once in a long while there wasn't anyone waiting. The bubbles smelled like lavender and vanilla. His silver white hair floated lazily on the surface as he reclined just enough and he allowed himself to close his eyes. The heat from the bath relaxed his muscles and bones more than anything else he could imagine. 

"You're a vision of the sea as much as the land," said a soft voice, and Marvin opened his eyes. His mouth fell opened in a small gasp at the man who stood in the frame of the doorway. The silhouette one that Marvin knew incredibly well, but usually with a sword or two in his hands. 

"Anti, what in the - "

"I needed to see you," Anti admitted. He shifted from one foot to another, but seemed unable to move forward. "Please forgive me, my heaven's light."

Marvin sighed at the name, and his heart twisted as he lifted a pale arm to beckon Anti towards him.  


End file.
